1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate in general to a mobile communication system including a 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE)/Service Architecture Evolution (SAE) system, and more specifically to a data transmission method using machine type communication (MTC) group based tunneling that is related to a processing technique for group tunneling between a base station and a gateway based on a MTC group in data transmission and reception to and from a MTC device, and a mobile communication system using the same.
2. Related Art
MTC or machine-to-machine (M2M) communication is a form of data communication which involves one or more entities that do not necessarily need human interaction. A service optimized for MTC differs from a service optimized for human-to-human communication. In comparison with a current mobile network communication service, the MTC service can be characterized by a) several market scenarios, b) data communications, c) lower cost and less effort, d) a potentially very large number of communicating terminals, e) a wide service area, and f) very low traffic per terminal.
MTC may appear in a variety of service forms, such as smart metering, tracking and tracing, remote maintenance and control, eHealth and the like.
In current 3GPP, evolved Long Term Evolution (LTE)/Service Architecture Evolution (SAE) systems that are greatly improved in transmission efficiency and use efficiency compared to existing UMTS systems are being developed, and a standardization task for new network architecture for supporting machine type MTC involving MTC devices rather than existing person-friendly terminals and network improvement for MTC (NIMTC) is being conducted.
In 3GPP, an NIMTC task is being conducted in consideration of features of the MTC in existing network architecture. As part of this effort, there are attempts to resolve problems of congestion and overload by eliminating unnecessary signaling and performing group control through group optimization for MTC devices. Currently, the directivity for solutions has only been established, and concrete solutions have not yet been specifically discussed.
Since it is expected that there are about 100 times more MTC devices than existing terminals and MTC devices in a number of MTC applications have a feature of periodic simultaneous access, all MTC devices performing a procedure for access to the same network as a network for general terminals may cause congestion and overload of the network, which not only fatally affects existing person-friendly terminal based services, but also degrades resource efficiency of the network.
Furthermore, in terms of operation in the network, the same procedure as a procedure for general person-friendly terminals being performed for a number of MTC devices having similar service features may cause waste of resources and overload of the overall network.